This invention relates to a multi-lumen hose and multi-lumen hose connecting apparatus. More particularly, this invention relates to multi-lumen hose having a plurality of fluid flow paths and to multi-lumen hose connecting apparatus, or fluid connectors, for connecting the hose to a single flow path and to a plurality of single flow paths. Still more particularly, this invention relates to multi-lumen hose connecting apparatus, or fluid connectors, for connecting multi-lumen hose having a plurality of fluid flow paths to a single fluid flow path and to a plurality of single fluid flow paths.
Still more particularly, this invention relates to connecting apparatus, or fluid connector, for interconnecting a multi-lumen hose and a patient delivery device, such as a face mask or an endotracheal tube (including a pharyngeal mask airway and a laryngeal airway), so that gas, such as anesthesia gas or breathing gas such as air, oxygen or oxygen enriched air, can be communicated through one lumen of the hose to the patient delivery device and thereby to the patient, and so that exhalation gas from the patient can be communicated away from the patient through another lumen of the hose.
Still further, this invention relates to connecting apparatus, or fluid connector, for interconnecting a multi-lumen hose with a gas delivery device, such as an anesthesia machine or breathing gas from a ventilator, or respirator, so that anesthesia gas from such anesthesia machine or breathing gas from the ventilator can be communicated through one lumen of the hose to a patient, and so that exhalation gas from the patient can be communicated away from the patient and through another lumen of the hose to such anesthesia machine or ventilator.
Numerous patient gas delivery devices are known to the art such as, for example and not by way of limitation, face masks and endotracheal tubes. Such face masks and endotracheal tubes typically are provided with a hollow cylindrical member, or hollow cylindrical portion, providing a single fluid flow path through which anesthesia gas or breathing gas is delivered to the patient and through which exhalation gas is communicated away from the patient. Dual lumen hose are known to the art providing a pair of fluid flow paths, one fluid flow path for communicating gas such as anesthesia gas or breathing gas such as oxygen or oxygen enriched air to the patient and the other fluid flow path for communicating exhalation gas away from the patient. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for connecting apparatus for interconnecting the two fluid flow paths provided by the dual lumen hose with the single fluid flow path provided by the patient gas delivery device.
Typical anesthesia machines and ventilators known to the art are provided with two cylindrical members each providing a single fluid flow path, anesthesia gas or breathing gas such as oxygen or oxygen enriched air flows out of one single fluid flow path and exhalation gas from the patient flows into the other single fluid flow path to the anesthesia machine or ventilator. As noted above, dual lumen hose are known to the art for providing one fluid flow path through which anesthesia gas or breathing gas such as oxygen or oxygen enriched air flow to a patient and a second lumen providing a second fluid flow path through which exhalation gas from the patient is communicated away from the patient and to the anesthesia machine or ventilator. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for connecting apparatus for interconnecting the two fluid flow paths provided by the dual lumen hose with the two cylindrical members provided on the anesthesia machine and ventilator each of which provides a single fluid flow path.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,746 entitled ANESTHETIC AND RESPIRATOR BREATHING CIRCUIT DEVICE, John R. Sikora inventor, patented Jun. 16, 1992, is incorporated herein by reference as if fully reproduced herein.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,996,639 entitled MULTIPLE COMPARTMENT CORRUGATED HOSE, Leo Gans et al., patented Dec. 7, 1999, is incorporated herein by reference as if fully reproduced herein.
Design Pat. Des. 405,522 and Des. 424,687, patented Feb. 9, 2000 and May 9, 2000, respectively, disclose multiple embodiments of ornamental designs of breathing tubes for conveying oxygen or anesthesia gas to lungs and conveying exhaled gas away from lungs of a patient, Richard Hoenig inventor of both of these design patents, and these design patents are assigned to the same assignee as the present invention; these design patents are incorporated herein by reference as if fully reproduced herein.
It is the object of the present invention to satisfy the foregoing needs in the art.
Connecting apparatus satisfying such needs and embodying the present invention may include connecting apparatus for connecting a first member or device providing at least one single fluid flow path to a second member or device providing a plurality of single fluid flow paths and for placing the at least one fluid flow path in fluid communication with at least two of the plurality of single fluid flow paths.